The Trials
by Ag3nt-T
Summary: Cosmo is back and Tails is happy again, but how long will it last? Sucky summary. Title may change. Rated T for safety. *ON HIATUS*
1. Breaking the news

_**A/N**_

_**Sorry that it has been MONTHS since my first upload. I've been busy and school drains me of any creativity I have. I am going to try and stick to this as much as I can.**_

_**This is a continuation of: "A Lover's Return"**_

_**I'm a beginner writer, please no flames. If you find any grammar errors, spelling errors, or missing words, please send a PM to me and I will fix it.**_

_**DISCLAMER: Sega™ owns Sonic the Hedgehog, not me.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Chapter 1: Breaking the news**_

Tails and Cosmo were happy to be together again. Cosmo was a little worried about where she would stay.

"You can stay with me if you like." Tails offered.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to be a burden to you." Cosmo retorted.

"Cosmo, you should know, you'll never be a burden to me; and I would love to help you" Tails said with a smile.

"But I-" Cosmo tried to object but was silenced by Tails' index finger being placed on her lips.

"And I won't take no for an answer." He said softly.

"You're very nice to me Tails. Thank you."

"It's the least I can do from what you've been through."

They both left the guest bedroom and went downstairs to the living room and saw Sonic sitting on the couch eating a chilidog, as usual.

"How're you feeling Cosmo?" Sonic asked.

"I'm fine Sonic, thanks for your concern." Cosmo replied.

"How about you Tails?"

"Very happy that Cosmo's back, it even makes me happier that we made a confession to each other."

"Confessed about what?" Sonic asked albeit confused.

"Something that we hid from each other while on the Blue Typhoon"

"Come on, tell me already!" Sonic shouted anxiously.

After a few seconds of waiting, Tails and Cosmo finally said:

"We love each other."

Sonic's eyes grew big and jaw drop. After a few seconds Sonic finally said:

"I wish I had known sooner."

"I should have told you sooner but I was too embarrassed to tell anybody how I felt about Cosmo." Tails informed.

"I was worried that Tails would hate me if I told him how I felt about him on the Typhoon." She added

"Turns out that's not the case, he has the same feelings for you Cosmo."

"Yes and now I'm happy to be back with the one I love." She said, which made Tails blush

"Well Sonic, I'm going to take Cosmo home."

"Where is Cosmo going to live?" Sonic asked.

"We have agreed that she is going to stay with me."

"Ok then. See you two later."

"Bye Sonic." The two said in unison while waving back at Sonic as they walked through the door.

_**A/N**_

_**Edited by: Andre "Vortex" Prower**_

_**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm at a dense writers block and out of ideas on where this should go. If you have any suggestions, please put it in a review. I will choose the one I like the **_

_**most. As for updating, I'm not sure how often I will be able to make chapters while short on ideas. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter.**_


	2. Eggman hatches a plan

_**A/N**_

_**I want to give a big shout out to **__**Andre "Vortex" Prower**__** for editing the first chapter of the story. My writers block is gone for a while so I will be updating more often.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Sega™ owns the rights to Sonic the Hedgehog, not me.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Chapter 2: Eggman hatches a plan**_

_15 minutes before Cosmo's reappearance_

_At Eggman's base_

"I want to know why that little fox and that stupid echidna wanted the emerald so badly to beat me into a wall." Eggman said while banging his fists into his desk.

"There has to be a reason, but what is it?"

As Eggman was pondering this question in his head, his energy radars started going crazy and caught Eggman's attention.

"Where are these readings coming from?" Eggman asked himself while fiddling with his moustache and typing in a few commands on the radar's keyboard. After a minute of waiting, the radars

pinpointed where the energy was coming from and put the location on the screen from the egg-satellite.

"That's the fox's house." Eggman then saw Tails walking out of his house with 6 emeralds and Cosmo's plant.

"What is he planning to do with the emeralds and why is he carrying that stupid plant?" Heasked himself.

After watching Tails for 10 minutes, he sees Tails arriving at Sonic's house and then enters.

"He is planning to do something that involves Sonic, but what?"

After a few minutes of waiting, he saw Tails enter the backyard with all 7 emeralds. Tails then set down th plant in the middle of the

backyard and then placed the emeralds around it.

"HOOOHOHOHOHO! Tails plans to vaporize the plant!" Said Eggman with a wide grin on his face.

"This will be a show to watch." As the emeralds shot a beam of energy into the plant, Eggman saw it start to glow.

"What's happening? The plant should have been vaporized!"

As Eggman kept watching, the plant kept glowing brighter and brighter. Eggman soon had to cover his own eyes from the brightness. After a few seconds, the brightness started to dim. Eggman

uncovered his eyes and saw a silhouette in the dimming brightness.

"Who or what is that?"

As the brightness dimmed more and more, the silhouette became clearer and clearer. As the light faded fully, Eggman was shocked to see who it was.

"THERE'S NO WAY! SHE HAD DIED!" Shouted Eggman in disbelief.

The screen showed that Cosmo has come back from the "dead".

"I think I'll need to do some "preparing" for this one.

After 2 hours of preparing, Eggman got into his eggmobile and sets off to Sonic's house. After flying for some time and was about to arrive, Eggman sees his target and flies down.

"Hello fox" After hearing this, Tails instantly puts his arm in front of Cosmo.

"What do you want Eggman!"

_**A/N**_

_**Again, short chapter. If you find something wrong in this chapter, send me a message and I will fix it. Next Chapter coming in a few days.**_


	3. The battle

_**A/N**_

_**I'm aware that the chapters I'm writing are short. I'm really trying to make them as long as I can.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Sega™ owns the rights to Sonic the Hedgehog, not me.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Chapter 3: The Battle**_

"What do you want Eggman?" Shouted Tails while having Cosmo behind him to protect her.

"If I remember correctly, Cosmo was killed when the Metorex Wars ended so I want to know how she was able to come back. So what I need from you is the girl that is behind you."

"She never died in the first place and no, you will not take her away from me!" Shouted Tails while keeping Cosmo behind him.

"I knew you would resist so I made some preparations before I cam here."

As Eggman pressed a button on his egg-mobile, the ground started to shake. Tails and Cosmo tried to keep their balance but, they ended up falling on their backsides. After a few seconds, a robot

emerged from behind Tails and grabbed Cosmo. Cosmo screamed as she was lifted from the ground. Cosmo's scream caught Tails' attention and looked behind him to see a robot that had the look of

an ant with Cosmo in its mandibles. It had many spikes on its legs that were lined up in one direction. For its eyes, it had glass domes that looked very thick. On its antenna, it had lasers that were

aimed at Tails. As Tails was looking for any weak points, Cosmo shouted at Tails "Don't worry about me, just save yourself Tails!" Before Tails can respond, the ant like robot shot its lasers at Tails. Tails

managed to dodge them and went for the mandibles to get Cosmo free. Before Tails reached them however, he was swatted away by one of its legs. One of the spikes on its leg got Tails in the arm

and started to bleed. Tails didn't take notice to his wound because of his adrenaline that was flowing through his body. Tails kept trying to get to its mandibles but kept getting swatted away, causing

even more injury to Tails. Tails was starting to lose energy as his wounds bleed more and more. Seeing its chance, the robot fired its lasers at Tails. Tails was too exhausted to dodge the lasers and

everything started to go in slow motion as Tails saw his life flash before him. It wasn't of his past, but of his future. He saw him and Cosmo living happily together in a home on the beach with a child in

Cosmo's arms. The sound of the tide rolling in and out had a calming feeling for Tail. Tails smiled before the lasers came up to him. Before the lasers reached him however, Cosmo screamed Tails' name.

After her scream, a green light enclosed around Tails, acting like a barrier. The lasers hit the barrier and bounced off, one hitting the robot and one hitting Eggman's egg-mobile, causing Eggman to fall

to the ground. The robot took heavy damage from its own laser but, it was still holding on to Cosmo. As the ant like robot tried to fire its lasers again, the laser guns started to short circuit, causing

them to explode. This caused the robot to fall over and hitting the ground hard. Tails took the opportunity and mustered up all the strength he had left and went to the mandibles. Tails started to pull

while Cosmo pushed to get her free. After a few seconds, they managed to move the mandible enough for Cosmo to slip through. After they got far away enough, they heard an explosion behind them.

The robot that was there was turned into a pile of twisted metal.

"You may have won this time but, it is not over!" Shouted Eggman as he started running towards his base.

As Tails' adrenaline started to stop, he doubled over and fell down. Cosmo saw this and instant got down on her knees and looked at Tails with a look of fear and sadness plastered all over her face.

"TAILS, PLEASE BE OK!" Cried Cosmo.

Before Tails can say something, he started to cough up blood.

"C-Cosmo…" Tails said weakly. "I-I, don't think I am g-going, t-to m-make it."

_**Brandon259: Yay for cliffhangers.**_

_**Tails: Meanie.**_

_**Brandon259: Watch it Tails, I have the power over your fate.**_

_**Tails: eep**_

_**Brandon259: Anyways, please review.**_

_**Cosmo: No flames.**_


	4. New powers

_**Brandon259: I'm on a roll!**_

_**Tails: How so?**_

_**Brandon259: My head is flowing with lots of ideas.**_

_**Cosmo: Brandon, your idea machine downstairs broke down.**_

_**Brandon259: WHAT! I just bought it yesterday!**_

_**Tails: (Facepalm) on with the chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: New powers<strong>_

As Tails lay on the ground, close to death, Cosmo was crying so much you can mistake her tears as waterfalls.

"PLEASE TAILS, DON'T LEAVE ME!" Cried Cosmo.

"Don't *cough* cry Cosmo. I don't want *cough* the last thing I see is you *cough* sad Cosmo. Tails weakly said.

Cosmo hugged Tails tightly while her dress was getting stained with blood but she didn't care. Tails' breathing started to become faint.

"He brought Cosmo closer in for a kiss and barely managed to whisper to her sweet face, "I love you… Cos… mo…"

After saying this, Tails became limp.

Cosmo broke down crying the hardest she ever cried before into Tails' unmoving chest.

She was like this for a little under a minute.

She started to notice that her hands started to glow in a faint green light.

With tears still in her eyes, she put her hands back on Tails' motionless body.

What surprised her that blades of grass started growing quickly around Tails.

What surprised her more is that the started wrapping themselves on Tails wounds and emitting the same faint green light that is on Cosmo's hands.

After around 15 seconds, the light faded and the grass unwrapped themselves off of Tails.

To Cosmo's surprise, where the grass wrapped themselves, Tails injuries have been healed.

Tails instantly shot up with a huge gasp of air to fill his lungs.

"I'm, I'm ALIVE!" Said a surprised Tails.

Tails was instantly put in a death grip hug from an overly happy Cosmo.

"Cosmo, can't, breath." Tails chocked out

"Oh, sorry Tails." Apologized Cosmo releasing Tails from her hug.

"Any idea how I am still alive?" Asked Tails "I felt myself leave this world."

"I think I may have gained some new powers while I was away." Cosmo explained

"How so?"

"I don't know. When I put my hands on your body, my hands started to glow. After that, blades of grass emitting the same light as my hands, started wrapping themselves on you where you sustained

injury. When they unwrapped themselves, you injuries were healed and brought you back to life." Cosmo said a little out of breath.

Tails listened and nodded to what Cosmo has said. Tail gave Cosmo a huge and a kiss.

"Thanks Cosmo for bringing me back. I guess we're even now. I brought you back and now you brought me back."

Both Tails and Cosmo laughed.

"We should get home from the day we had." Said Tails

"I agree with you. I'm very tired from the events today."

Tails picked up Cosmo and started up his two tails and started flying to his home.

As he was getting close to his humble abode, he saw something that was not there before.

"Hey Cosmo, do you see that?" Tails asked

"Yes. It looks kind of familiar."

As they landed at Tails house, they saw it was a capsule. Cosmo went over to inspect the capsule.

"I have definitely seen this type of capsule before but, I don't remember where." Inspected Cosmo.

The capsule's door shot out to reveal someone inside. Cosmo looked in to see who's in it.

"OH MY GOSH! IT CAN"T BE!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brandon259: Cliffhangers FTW!<strong>_

_**Tails: Is it going to be like this at the end of every chapter?**_

_**Brandon259: Yep.**_

_**Tails: Crap.**_

_**Cosmo: *Hugs Tails***_

_**Tails: Thanks Cosmo.**_

_**Brandon259: Please review.**_

_**Tails: No flames**_


	5. A bad dream

_**Brandon259: FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU**_

_**Cosmo: Is something wrong Brandon?**_

_**Tails: You're not usually like this.**_

_**Brandon259: My ideas are starting to slow down.**_

_**Tails: Didn't you get your machine fixed?**_

_**Brandon259: FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU**_

_**Tails: On to the chapter…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: A bad dream<strong>_

"What's wrong Cosmo?" Asked Tails very worried.

"The person in this capsule is my sister, GALAXINA!" Cried Cosmo.

You're sister? I thought you said that you were the only one that made it off the colony ship." Tails recollected.

"I thought I was the only one that made it off the colony ship too, but now Galaxina has also made it off!"

Cosmo got Galaxina out of the capsule and then laid her down on the grass upon seeing that she was unconscious, possibly from the landing.

"Tails, do you have a spare bedroom?" Cosmo asked with a little bit of desperation in her voice.

"I do but, it's being used for storage. We can put her in my bedroom." Tails offered.

"Are you sure Tails? I feel that I am using you." Cosmo said with a bit of uncertainty.

"Cosmo, I love you and I will do anything to help you and your sister." Tails said in a soft voice.

"Thanks Tails. I'm going to need help getting her in the house."

"Not a problem Cosmo. You lift her from the ankles and I'll lift her from the underarms." Instructed Tails.

Cosmo got a hold of Galaxina's ankles and Tails got a hold of her from the underarms.

"Ready Cosmo?"

Cosmo nodded.

"On 3. 1, 2, 3."

They lifted Galaxina off the ground and brought her in the house. They had a little trouble getting her up the stairs but, they got to Tails' bedroom without any other difficulty. They put Galaxina on the

bed with her head on the pillow. Cosmo then went ahead and put the covers on Galaxina.

"Hey Cosmo, I think it's best that you change out of that dress. It would be a big surprise to Galaxina waking up and seeing you like that." Tails suggested

"Good idea. Has my room on the Blue Typhoon been untouched?" Asked Cosmo.

"I made sure of it on the return trip home from space." Tails informed.

"Thanks Tails."

Cosmo gave Tails a kiss on his cheek causing him to blush a bit.

"Hey Cosmo, I'll stay here in case she wakes up while you're changing."

"Thanks again Tails."

As Cosmo left the room, she was a bit worried.

"I hope Galaxina will be alright with Tails. She told me that she isn't fond of animals." Cosmo said to herself.

As Tails was in the bedroom, he can see Galaxina was grunting in her sleep and sweating a bit,

'She must be having a bad dream.' Tails thought.

Tails went to get a cloth to wipe away Galaxina's sweat off her forehead.

_**In Galaxina's dream**_

_Galaxina was running from the Metarex as they were boarding the Petalia colony ship. She wanted to make sure that they didn't reach her mother. When she got to her mother's room, she entered making sure _

_no Metarex followed her. To Galaxina's delight, she saw her mother was alright._

"_Mother…" Galaxina said with fear in her voice._

"_Galaxina, What's happening?" Earthia asked._

"_The Metarex, they've found us." Galaxina said with sadness in her voice._

_Earthia sighed._

"_I'm afraid this is the last time we'll see each other." Earthia said sadly._

"_Why is that mother?" Galaxina asked starting to cry._

_Earthia didn't respond. She stayed like this for a moment and then said to Galaxina "Galaxina, I have a gift for you dear."Earthia said in a calm voice_

"_What is it mother?" Galaxina asked in a curious voice._

_Earthia started to glow in a white light. This made Galaxina start to glow in a light blue light. Galaxina started feeling lots of energy going into her. After 30 seconds, Earthia and Galaxina stopped glowing._

"_What happened mother?" Asked Galaxina a little shaken._

"_I have gifted you ancient powers of the Petalia Clan and the knowledge on how to use them." Earthia informed._

"_Thank you mother." Said Galaxina._

"_Now go, head for the escape pods and live a happy life."_

_Galaxina walked to the door. She looked over her shoulder to see her mother for the last time. She had a sad look in her eyes and then left the room. Galaxina started to run in the direction of the escape pods. _

_On the way there, Galaxina was ambushed by a group of Metarex scouts. The scouts fired their lasers at Galaxina. Galaxina held out her arms beside her with her hands open and concentrated. A light blue light _

_surrounded her making a barrier. The lasers bounced off and Galaxina instantly shifted her hands in front of her, causing the barrier to go down. She concentrated and made a sphere of light blue light in front of _

_her and launched it. The sphere hit the scouts and destroyed them like they were exploding bowling pins. Galaxina continued forward fighting scouts and warriors along the way. She made it to the escape pods _

_and got into one. Galaxina pressed a few buttons on the keypad and the pod shot out of the ship. She sighed with relief but, she soon realizes that she forgot about the others. After a moment, she sees the ship _

_explode._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

Galaxina shot up and screamed which startled Tails.

"Hey, are you alright?" Tails asked with concern.

"Yes, I will be-AHHHHHHH STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Galaxina shouted.

"What's wrong?" Tails asked confused.

Galaxina has no energy to use her powers, so she pleads.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Galaxina shouted fearfully.

"Why would I hurt you?" Tails said a little hurt.

"IT'S AN ANIMAL'S NATURE TO HURT OTHERS!" Galaxina retorted

"If I wanted to hurt you, I wouldn't be talking to you, right?" Tails asked softly.

Galaxina realized that the animal was right.

"I'm sorry. I'm not very fond of animals." Galaxina said.

"It's alright. My name is Miles Prower but, friends call me Tails." Tails said showing her his two tails why he is called "Tails".

Galaxina introduced herself "My name is Galaxina."

They both shook hands.

When they finished, the bedroom door opened and Cosmo entered the room.

"Hey Tails, how is she do-GALAXINA!" Cosmo shouted and ran to give her sister a hug.

"COSMO! I THOUGHT I WAS THE LAST ONE LEFT!" She said as she embraced Cosmo.

"So did I Galaxina."

As their embrace ended, Galaxina asked Cosmo "Do you know this animal?"

"I don't just know him, I love him." Cosmo said with a blush on her face.

Galaxina went wide eyed. After a moment to let it sink in, she then said…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tails: Great, another cliffhanger.<strong>_

_**Brandon259: I told you what I would do last chapter.**_

_**Tails: (Sigh) Indeed you did.**_

_**Infinity Warrior: Hey Brandon, I fixed your idea machine.**_

_**Brandon259: Thanks.**_

_**Tails & Cosmo: 0_0**_

_**Brandon259: Yes, I called him to fix my machine.**_

_**Tails: Please review.**_

_**Cosmo: No flames.**_


	6. In the Workshop

**_Brandon259: I'M BACK!_**

**_Tails: (Cheers) HE'S BACK TO WRITE AGAIN!_**

**_Brandon259: Yeah, sorry guys for no update in almost 1/2 a year. Once you stop it's hard to get back on it._**

**_Cosmo: I'm glad your back._**

**_Brandon259: It's good to be back. Anyways, this story will be completed unlike some stories i have read that have not been updated in almost a year so don't worry. This will not end up being unfinished._**

**_Tails: Brandon259 does not own Sonic the Hedgehog._**

* * *

><p>"I'm not so sure if i approve..." Galaxina said with uncertainty.<p>

"So you don't approve then." Cosmo said with sadness.

"I didn't say i don't approve of this. I said i'm not sure if i do approve." Galaxina explained.

Cosmo cheered up a bit, but she still felt a little uneasy as same with Tails as he was listening from the back of the room.

Tails walked up to the bed and asked: "Is there anything you need Galaxina?"

"I can use a bit more rest, if you don't mind." Galaxina responded.

"Not at all. I need to do a few things anyways. Want to come and help Cosmo?" Asked Tails.

"Sure. I'll help to the best of my abilities." Replied Cosmo.

As Tails and Cosmo left the room, Galaxina was thinking to herself.

"Tails seems nice and kind, but i still find it hard to trust him as he is an animal."

Galaxina closed her eyes to get some more rest as she was still tired. While Galaxina was resting, Tails and Cosmo were on their way to the workshop behind the house. Cosmo had a worried look on her face which Tails noticed.

"Are you ok Cosmo? Tails asked.

"Yes, it's just that i'm worried what my sister is thinking right now."

"You're not the only one worried, but whatever she is thinking about us being together, i will still love you." Tails said in a soft tone.

"Thanks Tails. You always know what to say to cheer me up."

This made Tails chuckle a bit. When they got to the back door of the house, Tails opened it for Cosmo to go through. This gesture made Cosmo smile and she planted a soft kiss on Tails' cheek making him blush a bit. When Cosmo got through the door, Tails followed while closing the door behind him. When Cosmo saw Tails' backyard, she was lost for words.

"Tails, this is your back yard?" Cosmo asked astonished.

Tails' backyard is 1.5 acres in size. It has a 200 sqr. foot greenhouse close to the main building. The greenhouse held a variety of fruits and veges to help cut the cost of the shopping bill. Outside of the greenhouse was a variety of flowers, mostly roses. About 250 feet away from the greenhouse was Tails' workshop. The backyard had many trees that were scattered that consisted from pine to maple. Tails saw the look on Cosmo's face and he knew that Cosmo was amazed.

"Yep, I can see you're amazed."

"I am. I don't even know how to describe your backyard. "

Tails chuckled a bit from Cosmo's amazement.

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing. Let's go to my workshop." Tails said trying to change the subject.

Tails started walking towards his workshop while Cosmo tilted her head to the side a bit with a doubtful look on her face but, she soon shrugged it off and started catching up to Tails.

"What are we going to be doing in your workshop Tails?"

"I have a few upgrades in mind for the X Tornado."

"What are the upgrades?"

"One of the upgrades i have in mind is for the X Tornado to be able to break the atmosphere so i can travel to different planets."

"Can't you just use the Blue typhoon to travel into space?"

"Yes, I can use it but, why use a big ship that needs several people to fly when you can modify a smaller ship to do the same thing?"

"You got a point there."

They got to the door of Tails' workshop. Tails entered a key combonation into the keypad next to the door. After a seemingly long key combination, There door clicked and slide open. Tails waved Cosmo in first and followed in behind her. The door slide closed behind them and the lights turned on to show everything in the workshop. To the right of them is a wall full of tools for anything that had to do with planes, machines and anything else but the kitchen sink. To the left of them were cabinets with oil and grease to help Tails' creations run smoothly. The cabinets even held a fire extinguisher in-case of fire in the workshop. For the most part, it was a regular workshop anyone would have, except for Tails for he has a plane in his.

"Alright, lets get to work." Tails said in a cheerful manner.

It has been 1 hour and 30 minutes since they have started working on the X Tornado, Half the time was Tails explaining the different tools to Cosmo as she was new to Tails' kind of work.

Tails was under his plane calling out what size wrench he needed and Cosmo gladly went to get the desired wrench for Tails. After a few seconds, Cosmo returned with the wrench Tails needed and handed it to him. Unfortunate for Tails, he unscrewed the wrong bolt and got a face full of oil causeing Tails to roll out from under the plane quickly to stand up and spit out the oil that managed to get in his mouth.

"Tails! Are you okay!" Cosmo asked very worried.

"*spit* Yeah, i'll be ok. Can you go and get me a towel?" Tails asked still trying to get the remaining oil out of his mouth.

"Sure. where do you keep them?" asked a still worried Cosmo.

"There is a laundry room close to the entrance of the kitchen in the house. In one of the cabinets is where the towels are stored." Tails explained.

"Ok, i'll be back in a minute." As Cosmo finished saying that, she started running to get a towel for Tails.

As Cosmo was getting the towel, Tails was using his best efforts to clean up the spilled oil.

"Good thing this floor is infused with oil repellent or i would have never been able to get the oil cleaned. My face is a different story though. I'll have to take a shower tonight even though i took one last night." Tails muttered to himself.

As Tails was finishing up his cleaning, he heard the door open letting Cosmo in with a towel which Tails needs for his face.

"Here's a towel." Cosmo said out of breath.

"You ran the entire way?" Tails asked raising an oil covered eyebrow.

"I wanted to get you one as fast as possible." explained a still out of breath Cosmo.

"You didn't have to run but, thanks anyways." Tails thanked as he took the towel and wiped off most of the oil of his face.

"Let's go back to the house, we'll work on the ship later." Tails said.

Cosmo nodded and followed Tails. At the door, Tails punched in a few key commands for everything to shut off and lock the door after it closed. After the commands were put in, Cosmo and Tails walked through the open door. When they got through, the door closed and clicked indicating it was locked.

As they were walking back, Tails asked "Are you hungry Cosmo?"

"No not really." As Cosmo finished saying that, her stomach said other wise.

"Seems someone disagrees." Tails said chuckling.

"Okay, maybe I am." Cosmo said a little red faced.

After a short walk from the workshop to the house, they arrived at the back door and entered into the kitchen. Tails checked to see what time it was as he had no clock in his work shop. Tails saw it was 3:45pm, realizing they completely skipped lunch.

"Want the usual dinner Comso?"

What Cosmo liked to have for dinner was a salad made with fresh crisp lettuce leaves, bits of carrot, half a cucumber sliced thinly, half a diced red onion, feta cheese and drizzled with a balsamic vinaigrette.

"I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that." Cosmo said a little snarky.

"Ok, i'll get everything ready for dinner." Tails said as he was in the fridge getting he needed.

"I'll go check and see if my sister wants something."

"Alright. I'm pretty sure she'd be hungry."

Cosmo went to Tails' bedroom to ask her sister if she wanted anything. When Cosmo reached the bedroom, she heard crying on the other side. Cosmo hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Come in." Galaxina said through her sobs.

Galaxina was sitting in a chair that was in front of the bedroom window so she can let the sun shine on her and look out the window.

"Are you alright sister?" Cosmo asked worriedly.

"I will be. I just miss my friends and family."

Upon hearing this, Cosmo got a little teary eyed from remembering the tragedy on the colony ship but, she quickly wiped the tears away.

"I swear that i WILL get revenge on the Metarex!" Galaxina said with venom in her voice.

"You won't be able to as the Metarex is no more." Cosmo said calmly.

"The war is over?" Galaxina said shocked from the news.

"Thanks to sonic and his friends."

"I can finally rest easy." Galaxina said with relief.

"Anyways, i came up here to see if you wanted anything to eat."

"Yeah sure, i can really use something to eat."

Galaxina got up from the chair and followed Cosmo out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where Tails was close to finishing prepping dinner.

"Hey Galaxina. I see you're well rested now."

"Yeah, thank you for letting me use the bedroom."

"Heh, it was nothing." Tails said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Anyways, what would you like to have for dinner?"

"Hmm, i'll have what my sister is having."

"Alright. Two salads it is then."

As Tails was making dinner, there was a few loud knocks at the front door which made the three jump a bit.

"I get the door." Cosmo said jumping out of her seat.

"Alright Cosmo." Tails said as he was as he finished dinner.

'I wonder who i will get to see.' Cosmo thought to her self joyfully.

As Cosmo reached the door, she grabbed the handle and turned it to see who was on the other side.

"Hello... AAAAHHH!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brandon259: Yay for cliffhangers!<strong>_

_**Tails: Again with the cliffhangers?**_

_**Brandon259: Yep.**_

_**Galaxina: Well it is a way to have the readers on the edge of there chairs.**_

_**Cosmo: I agree.**_

_**Brandon259: Anyways, i'm now opening this story to OC submissions via PM. I will only accept 1 though. Here is the layout you must fill:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Name:<strong>_

_**Age: (Between 13-18)**_

_**Race: Thornigan* (Cannot Change)**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Characteristics:**_

_**Weapon?: Y/N**_

_**If yes, what:**_

_**Backstory:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brandon259: Please send OCs Through PM. I will not accept OCs through review. I will put my own OC on my profile page in the morning.<strong>_

___**?: We'll see you guys in the next chapter.**_

_**Brandon259: BTW, i made a little reference in this chapter. Free cookie to the one who can find it first.**_


	7. Important

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621 or STOP the destruction of fanfic

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Blackholelord

Astrix0

lou2003us

AnimeRocker 469

Shedevil628

gunman

djjaca

SoraDreams

MathiasNightlord01

Djefox

Gohan Zero

monkeygun99

NewSlove

123

Chaospaw-claw-star

Ag3nt_T


End file.
